I Trust You
by foreverloveicarly
Summary: Cat's 21 and married to Evan. But, Evan pushes things too far and Cat is left with only bruises and scars. And Robbie's the only one who can fix them. Rating WILL change.


**Okay, so I've been meaning to write this for years, and I have some spare time, so, yeah. This will mark the return of Evan Smith (in the story, it's a continuation). He's still as jerky as ever. But he starts hitting Cat. Yeah. Just the usual sexual assault story. Enoy **

'Wow, you're beautiful,' Evan told Cat sweetly. Cat's smile shone brighter than the sun. 'I would be honoured to go out with you,' Cat was so relieved. She's spent the whole week worrying about whether or not Evan would like her. She was so happy.

Years passed. Cat was still happy with Evan. She was now twenty-one now, and had graduated Hollywood Arts. She's now a broadway actress. She finally got to live her dream. And she got to live it with the perfect guy. But, none of her friends thought he was perfect. Especially not Robbie. Robbie hated Evan's guts. Evan stole Cat away from her. Cat & Robbie hadn't talked since their graduation.

In fact, Cat hadn't talked to any of her friends for over a year. She stayed, as if trapped, in her and Evan's home. Sometimes, it felt as if she was being held captive. But, Cat didn't want to escape the love and warmth of her husband's home. But, she still regretted not talking to Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, Trina or Sinjin. Or Robbie. So, she wanted to change that.

Robbie was out doing his normal weekly grocery shopping. He's always bump into old friends there. Except for Cat. It's true, Robbie hadn't seen Cat for over a year. She doesn't answer Robbie's calls. Never replies through e-mail. It was as if she was cut off from the rest of the world. Robbie just wanted to see her bubbly, swell cheeks that were always perfectly dusted with blush. And her cheery magenta coloured hair. He wanted to feel that joy you get whenever Cat walked into the room.

But most of all, he wanted to stare into her deep brown eyes. Robbie could always find some story in them. But, it wasn't always a good one. Like her eyes when she broke the bad news to Robbie. When she told him her and Evan got back together. They'd broken up multiple times during her senior year. He just wished he could've held on just a little tighter to Cat.

Cat searched through the many loaves of bread in the supermarket. She hadn't told Evan she was going out, and it was a good thing, because she is not allowed out of the house. She felt so alive. She could breathe relatively fresh air. She could mingle with other people. She could buy her own food. Caterina Valentine felt just as she did two years ago: youthful. These days, she just felt like some old lady who never went out. The sun blinded her though. It was a good blinding.

Robbie walked towards the aisle where the bread was. He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone quite familiar looking at toast. He couldn't tell who she was, he could just tell it was someone. Someone who was very close to him. _Is that Cat? No, it can't be. Where's her red hair? Where's her dress? Where's her rosy cheeks? _

'Caterina Valentine?' Robbie called. The girl turned to face Robbie. _Oh my goodness, it is Cat. Why am I saying this to myself?_

'Oh my goodness, it is you!' Robbie yelled. He raced his trolley towards her.

'Robert Shapiro? Is that you?' Cat asked. Robbie smiled and nodded.

'Where'd you red hair go?' Robbie questioned. He stared at the perfectly normal looking brunette hair that hung from Cat's head, framing her face perfectly, as it always did.

'Oh, I dyed it back,' Cat replied, as if scared of Robbie's reaction.

'Well, it looks beautiful anyway.' Robbie smiled sweetly. _Ugh, she's just as cute as ever. _'So, how are you?'

'I'm….just lovely. I have a husband now. How are you?' Robbie immediately frowned at the word 'husband'.

'Oh…..I'm swell! I'm still single, though,' Cat frowned sympathetically.

'Oh, sorry,' Cat apologized.

'It's cool,' Robbie smiled weakly. 'Anyway, I gotta go, but we should catch up some time,' Robbie suggested.

_Uh oh, what do I do? Evan's gonna murder me if he finds out._

'Sure,' Cat agreed, nodding her head. 'I'll call you,' Cat told. 'See you later,' Cat turned around her shopping trolley and walked away. Robbie waved as she turned back. But Cat didn't wave back.

_What was that all about? UGH, I can't believe she's MARRIED! _

'Hello?' Robbie answered his phone that had just buzzed.

'**Hey, Robbie, it's Cat,'**

'Oh, hey, Cat. So, we on?'

'**Um…yeah, about that. I can't.'**

'But I didn't even tell you—'

'**Sorry, Robbie, I gotta go!'**

And before Robbie could respond, Cat hung up on him. Robbie thought it was very strange that Cat would cancel plans before they're made. Robbie concluded it's because Cat doesn't even like Robbie as a friend anymore. Just the thought of that being possible made Robbie's eyes swell up with tears. But Robbie wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry about being turned down by a married woman. He'll find a way.

**Huh? Huh? This is going to be very multi-chaptered, and maybe, just maybe, you'll see an affair happen. *raises eyebrows* anyway, adios!**


End file.
